


Рыжая, нечестная, ядовитая

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик из разряда "расширенная вселенная" - в авторские миры продолжают подселяться известные персонажи.<br/>История о взрослении принцессы Айви, о том, как она узнала о своём происхождении, осваивала свои необычные способности и побывала в другом мире... Попутно получился кроссовер с «Ересиархом» – точнее, действие происходит уже после фансиквела «Тридцать два в квадрате».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжая, нечестная, ядовитая

**1**  
Свадьба принца – то есть теперь уже короля – Робина должна была прогреметь не только на весь Ксузастр, но и на остальной обитаемый мир. Молодой властелин собирался ясно доказать, что стал хозяином страны. Что может жениться на рабыне и так же высоко вознести каждого, кто предан.  
Вот только одному существу в его замке казалось, что Робин вспомнил о многих, но забыл о собственной сестрёнке.  
Айви и Робин всегда были лучшими друзьями, и Дамаянти была девочке больше матерью, чем королева Кримхильда… но теперь Айви казалось, что её оставили на одном берегу, а сами, держась за ручки, переплыли на другой. Пустой, холодный и недобрый.  
Именно об этом Айви думала сейчас, наряжаясь к предстоящей свадьбе в полном одиночестве – никого не хотелось видеть, даже служанок. Конечно, она была рада за Робина и желала ему счастья, но против себя не пойдёшь. Мысль о том, что сейчас ей придется видеть счастливые лица новобрачных и самой улыбаться в ответ, совсем её не радовала.  
Она скользнула взглядом по своему отражению в зеркале, прикидывая, что бы ещё такое сделать со своим платьем. Может, стоит приколоть на грудь цветок? Будет красиво…  
В вазе рядом как раз благоухал букет алых роз. Айви протянула к ним руку – и едва успела её отдернуть, вскрикнув от изумления и испуга. Шипы на стеблях роз в мгновение ока выросли, напоминая теперь длинные острые иглы, а лепестки потемнели почти до черноты, словно от гнева или обиды – такой же, что терзала сейчас саму Айви.  
– Ой, страсть какая… – поражённо прошептала девочка. По-кошачьи зашипела и отступила на шаг, разглядывая преображённый цветок.  
Мелькнула злая мысль: вот так вручить новобрачным букет – и чтобы превратился у них в руках, напугал да все руки исколол…  
Айви тут же устыдилась: эти цветы наверняка ядовитые! Может, даже привет от матери. С того света. Хотя Кримхильда не умела колдовать, только злиться и знакомиться с полезными специалистами. Типа доктора Кроу… И ради такого знакомства она могла сделать что угодно – вплоть до того, чтобы собственную дочь предоставить в качества материала для опытов… От этих воспоминаний по спине побежали мурашки, и впервые мелькнула мысль – а может, это неслучайно? Может, мать знала что-то вот об этих самых способностях, и знала всегда, с самого раннего детства Айви?  
Дочку свою королева никогда не удостаивала разговорами, девочка так никогда и не узнала, кто был её отцом. Иногда Айви нравилось думать, что Кримхильда ей и не мать вовсе – а просто подобрала её где-нибудь на дороге, чтобы потом использовать…  
И сейчас, слегка покалывая пальчики шипами-иглами и размышляя обо всём этом, Айви вдруг вспомнила странную женщину. Очень яркую, красивую, с красными волосами, как у Гертруды из «разбойного эскадрона», но уложенными в сложную причёску… Айви сама не знала, откуда взялось это воспоминание, но эта женщина точно была – во сне или наяву… И сейчас, пока глядела в зеркало, ей вдруг пришла на ум странная мысль – уложить волосы так же, в такую же причёску.  
Звать никого не хотелось, поэтому провозиться пришлось долго, но странно – казалось, Айви откуда-то знала, что делать, волосы чуть ли не сами укладывались так, как нужно. И, взглянув на результат своих трудов, Айви осталась довольна – и прической, и вдруг изменившимся взглядом. Как будто сразу повзрослела лет на пять – а какой девчонке в двенадцать не хочется хотя бы попробовать, узнать, как это будет!  
Айви махнула хвостиком, провела языком по губам, тоже вдруг ставшим словно бы ярче… нехорошо, по-взрослому улыбнулась и наконец вышла из комнаты. Розу всё-таки прихватила – другую, и уговорила не превращаться…  
Надо сказать, она добилась своего. Сказать, что Робин был удивлён, взглянув на преображенную и в один миг повзрослевшую сестрёнку, значит не сказать ничего. Дамаянти ахнула от неожиданности и восхищения, да и все гости, присутствовавшие на свадьбе, не могли оторвать от Айви глаз.  
Большинство просто молча «выпадало в осадок», и только Каори с Линнеа встревоженно переглянулись.  
– Чего это она? – спросила полынницу белокурая принцесса. – Обычная блажь переходного возраста или что похуже? Может, какие чары – ты в этом лучше меня разбираешься…  
Линнеа сощурилась, вглядываясь в девочку, которую знавала ещё совсем ребёнком:  
– Хм… Сложно сказать, но от неё пахнет цветами. Ядовитая кошка – это странно, и мне это не нравится.  
– Цветами? Ты хочешь сказать, это что-то… общее с тобой?  
– Пока не знаю, – Линнеа нахмурилась. – Возможно.  
– Может, тебе стоит с ней поговорить? – предложила Каори.  
– Может, и стоит… только сделать это придется чуть позже, – отозвалась полынница, наблюдая за тем, как какой-то молодой франт галантно склоняется перед маленькой чаровницей, приглашая её на танец. И отказываться Айви явно не собиралась.  
– Первый бал принцессы Грёзы, блин, – Каори говорила с иронией, но чувствовалось, что хоть немножко, но завидует.  
…И подойти к девочке Линнеа смогла только под конец бала, когда Айви, совсем утомившись, пила в уголке лимонад.  
– Чего ты наглоталась? – без предисловий спросила полынница.  
– Что значит – наглоталась? – Айви недовольно сдвинула брови.  
– То и значит. Ты же на себя непохожа!  
– Да я… – девочка смешалась. – Я сама не поняла, с чего вдруг. Но прикольно!  
– Ты с этим осторожнее. Если это идёт изнутри тебя – тебе надо научиться это подавлять. Чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить дорогим людям.  
– Но я же и не собираюсь никому вредить! – Айви осеклась, вспомнив изменившиеся розы.  
– Повторяй себе это почаще, – грустно сказала полынница. – Иначе потом уже ничего нельзя будет исправить, останется только всю жизнь раскаиваться. Пойди, поздравь брата как следует…  
– Да я уже. И они давным-давно спать сбежали… Я им не нужна.  
– Не выдумывай. Они тебя любят, и скоро ты снова это почувствуешь…  
Айви недоверчиво фыркнула – совсем по-кошачьи – но её взгляд утратил роковой огонёк, снова сделавшись взглядом ребёнка.  
– Иди спать, – Линнеа погладила её по голове и легонько дёрнула полынной веткой за хвостик. – Скоро всё будет хорошо.

 **2**  
– Что с тобой? У тебя так бьётся сердце… – Робин крепче прижал к себе молодую жену.  
– Нет, ничего… Наверное, просто… по старой памяти, – Дамаянти смущённо улыбнулась. – Мне всё кажется, что кто-то войдёт и увидит нас вместе.  
– Теперь этого не надо бояться.  
– Я знаю, но…  
– Но даже к счастью надо привыкать, – закончил Робин. – Хорошо, что к нему привыкаешь быстро…  
– Всё равно – совсем легко не будет. У тебя очень много врагов. И те, кому не нравится, что ты добр к бедным и требователен к богатым. И те, кто тебе не верит, кто считает, что мы с тобой строим счастье на крови и ничем не отличаемся от твоей мачехи.  
– Милая, зачем ты сейчас об этом, не надо думать о таких вещах, когда мы с тобой наедине и любим друг друга!  
– Не могу. В спальню правителя в любой момент может вползти ядовитая змея. И если сам правитель может расслабиться – то его страж не имеет на это права.  
– Ты всегда была моим щитом. И это я виноват, дорогая, что так поздно разглядел в тебе прекрасную женщину…  
– Я до сих пор ещё не поверила до конца… И я не перестану тебя охранять, я всегда знаю, кто и как на тебя смотрит…  
– Ну, думаю, вчера повода тревожиться не было! – улыбнулся Робин. – К тому же, многие смотрели не на меня, а на Айви. Ты видела, как она преобразилась? Совсем выросла, правда?  
– Слишком быстро, – вздохнула бывшая рабыня. – Девочке только двенадцать. И нам с тобой сейчас очень важно её не упустить. Чтобы не вообразила себя взаправду взрослой, не наделала глупостей… Не увидела в нас врагов – а у неё есть поводы.  
– Думаешь… она всё же скорбит о матери?  
– Я думаю, что иначе и быть не может. Раньше она могла мечтать: а вдруг мама исправится? А теперь вполне может думать: если бы не братик с невестой…  
Улыбка Робина исчезла. Похоже, об этом он не задумывался.  
– И… что же мы должны делать, по-твоему?  
– Надо с ней очень, очень бережно, – вздохнула Дамаянти. – И чтобы ей самой хотелось быть с нами, а не убегать куда-то и кому-то что-то доказывать…  
– Это верно, – кивнул Робин. – А кстати, где она сейчас?  
Дамаянти выглянула в окно:  
– Кажется, в саду…  
…Сегодня сестрёнка принца выглядела вроде бы обычно, гуляла, собирала яблоки и как будто бы шепталась с растениями. Выглядело это странно, но мило…  
Причём Айви настолько увлеклась своим занятием, что даже не заметила, как Робин подошёл к ней. Лишь когда он потрепал её по волосам, она обернулась, чуть не вздрогнув от неожиданности.  
– Ой… братик!  
– Утро доброе, сестрёнка, как спалось?  
– Спасибо, не жалуюсь, надеюсь, у вас всё тоже было чудесно.  
– Конечно. Поиграть с тобой?  
– Давай после завтрака. Вам сейчас не до меня…  
– Нам всегда до тебя!  
Айви внимательно посмотрела на брата:  
– Правда?  
– А разве может быть иначе? Ну, – Робин притянул её к себе и спросил, совсем как в детстве: – Что тебе сегодня снилось?  
Девочка этого сама не помнила, но сейчас, после слов Робина, в памяти вдруг всплыла женщина с ярко-алыми волосами. Та самая…  
– Женщина снилась, странная… Я её не знаю, но такое чувство, что когда-то видела. Она танцевала в зелёных одеждах, дышала пыльцой… и все пропадали напрочь. И у неё была причёска, как у меня вчера.  
– Не слыхал про такую…  
– Может, её знала моя мать? Когда я была совсем маленькая, а она ещё не вышла за твоего отца?  
– Кто знает. Ты описываешь какого-то из духов растений… а ведь твоё имя, Айви, означает «плющ»…  
– Плющ, – повторила Айви и задумалась. Пришло в голову, что Линнеа может знать об этом больше. Надо бы её спросить при случае.  
Только в тот день девочка полынницу при дворе уже не застала – «разбойный эскадрон» отбыл ещё на рассвете. Теперь оставалось лишь ждать – ну, или перебегать знакомой дорогой границу, дабы поговорить… Подумаешь, что Гюнтер ушёл с гостями и больше не охраняет принцессу – она и сама не маленькая!  
И всё же – Айви не покидала мысль, что матери тоже могло быть что-то известно о таинственной красноволосой красотке. А раз так, может, стоило рискнуть и сделать то, что маленькая принцесса не делала уже очень давно – наведаться в её покои?  
Отсюда девочку обычно вышвыривали пинком, как котёнка. А вот Робина, наоборот, сюда зазывали – говорили гадости и морочили голову проклятиями… И с тех пор, как королева скончалась от яда, сюда никто и не заходил и ничего не трогал…  
Пробравшись в спальню матери, Айви поначалу только осматривалась – с опаской, подобрав хвостик и вздрагивая от каждого шороха… А потом увидела, что в маленьком комоде выдвинуты все ящики… Подошла поближе, заглянула… В нос ударил странный сладковато-пряный, щекочущий ноздри запах. Айви сморщила нос, чтобы не чихнуть. Шуметь здесь ей как-то совсем не хотелось.  
А руку в ящик всё-таки просунула. И достала медальон на тяжёлой цепочке – запах явно шёл изнутри. А вокруг рассыпалась мелкая тёмно-розовая пыль… или порошок? Пыльца, вот что это! Малиновая пыльца, которая в воспоминаниях Айви окружала таинственную женщину.  
Маленькая принцесса догадывалась, что именно эта пыльца и находится в медальоне, но открывать его и проверять это как-то не тянуло – и без того уже начинала чувствовать себя как-то необычно… почти как вчера. Мелькнула полудетская мысль – закопать сокровище в саду под стёклышком или спрятать в дупло… А то ещё пропадёт, когда молодые король с королевой решат всё-таки переделать эти покои… С этой мыслью Айви повесила медальон на шею и снова принялась обходить комнату, пристально всё рассматривая.  
В общем-то, ничего интересного здесь не было, даже украшения мать любила безвкусные, и, не считая того медальона, Айви и дотрагиваться до них не хотелось – веяло могильным холодом.  
Но вдруг девочка заметила что-то рыжее, тёплое, солнечное… Меховая метёлка? Так похожая на её пушистый хвостик?! А рядом рогатый шлем – его Айви видела на портретах покойного отца Робина.  
Мать хранила это… как трофеи? Память о завоёванных и погубленных мужчинах? А пыльца ей в этом помогала?  
Айви передёрнуло. И вдруг подумалось о том, что какой-то из этих «трофеев» наверняка принадлежал её собственному отцу. Да даже понятно, какой, ведь в кого у неё хвостик-то вырос?..  
Девочка чуть не завизжала и бросилась вон из покоев. Правда, снять медальон забыла…  
Но вспомнила об этом уже когда переводила дыхание в своей комнате. Нет, копаться в тайнах матери ее точно больше не тянуло… Пока, по крайней мере. Наверное, стоит всё-таки при случае навестить Линнеа – это куда безопаснее! – и поговорить с ней. А заодно и медальон показать, может, она с этим разберётся…

 **3**  
Брату Айви всё-таки доложилась, что уходит – по-деловому так, по-взрослому… А Робину даже некого было послать с ней – ну, из по-настоящему проверенных людей, а не просто стражников.  
– Сама дойду! – убеждала его Айви. – Мне ведь не впервой, сам знаешь, и сейчас-то ведь гораздо спокойнее! А ты не волнуйся, в конце концов, у тебя же медовый месяц, отвлекаться ни к чему!  
И в самом деле, дойти до границы дружественного государства и перейти через неё проблемы не составило, девочку вело кошачье чутьё и ещё что-то… Так что сбиться не боялась. Но когда до лагеря оставалось всего ничего, она вдруг почему-то насторожилась. То ли шорох какой, то ли запах знакомый… Нечто такое, что требовало немедленного выяснения.  
И Айви отправилась выяснять, внимательно приглядываясь и на всякий случай принюхиваясь – в воздухе носился еле уловимый, но уже знакомый пряный аромат…  
Вскоре девочка вышла на поляну – и обомлела. Она бывала здесь много раз, но чтобы такое… Как будто оранжерея посреди леса! Стена лиан, крупные цветы, буквально с кулак величиной, которые сами расступались перед Айви, заманивая её в самое сердце леса…  
И когда девочка прошла за живую стену – то увидела огромнейший цветок, похожий на чашу. А в нём, как древняя богиня, сидела та самая женщина…  
– Подойди, дитя. Я ждала тебя.  
Айви, как заворожённая, сделала шаг вперед. Несколько ярко-розовых лепестков, опадая, мелькнули в воздухе, легко задели лицо. Цветы, казалось, тянулись к ней, льнули, словно стараясь приласкаться…  
– Не бойся. Так и должно быть, они узнали тебя – мою ученицу и наследницу…  
– Но… кто ты?.. – выдохнула Айви.  
– Ядовитый Плющ. Тебя назвали в мою честь. Я хорошо знала твою мать ещё до того, как она стала королевой, я всё время пыталась ей объяснить, что ты уникальное сокровище и тобой надо гордиться. Я поцеловала тебя, чтобы тебе перешла часть моих способностей. И теперь я вижу, что они пробудились. Рада тебя видеть, Айви. Хочешь стать королевой?  
– Но как, да и зачем? Страной правит мой брат, у него хорошо получается, не буду же я его скидывать!  
Женщина-цветок со странной улыбкой посмотрела на неё:  
– Даже ради мести? Вспомни, что он сделал – ради того, чтобы обрести своё нынешнее счастье…  
Айви удивлённо уставилась на неё:  
– Откуда ты…  
– Я знаю. Все цветы, в том числе и те, что растут в дворцовом саду – мои глаза и уши.  
– Какой кошмарный ужас! – Айви по-кошачьи фыркнула и встряхнулась. – Но… нет, я не хочу мстить за мать, она сама была по колено в крови, она убила моего отца и отца Робина, она никого никогда не любила…  
– И не надо, девочка. Мужчин надо привораживать и использовать. Тебе же понравилось…  
– Мне… – Айви осеклась, вспомнив вчерашний вечер. Зачем притворяться, ей же действительно это нравилось – восхищённые взгляды, пристальное внимание…  
– А если продолжишь в том же духе – понравится ещё больше… И не думай, что это плохо или аморально – всё правильно, что идёт на пользу растениям, кошкам и красивым женщинам…  
Айви замотала головой, прогоняя наваждение:  
– Лучше расскажи о моём отце.  
Теперь уже фыркнула Ядовитый Плющ:  
– О нём не стоит рассказывать… Просто рыжий кот, любивший делать вид, что гуляет сам по себе, а на самом деле только и мечтавший о тепле и хозяйской руке! Твоей матери он не стоил никаких усилий… чем, собственно, и разочаровал её. Ну да чего ещё ждать от этих мау…  
– Мау? Это раса, к которой я наполовину принадлежу? А что они умеют?  
– Ну живучие, как кошки, прыгают хорошо, ну про чутьё своё ты и сама знаешь… – Ядовитый Плющ внимательно посмотрела в глаза Айви. – Ещё они видят в темноте… Ты сама никогда не пробовала?  
– Нет, но… Я таких никогда не встречала!  
– Неудивительно. Они скрытны, живут сами по себе и редко пересекаются с людьми… Впрочем, для моей пыльцы ничего невозможного нет…  
– То есть моя мать приворожила отца с помощью этого медальона?  
– Только выманила, дальше пошло само. Мужчины такие примитивные… Особенно те, что недалеко ушли от котов. А вот ты… Ты другое дело. Кошачья грация и красота цветка… Невероятное сочетание.  
– Я знаю, что я крута, – Айви приосанилась, аромат пыльцы и медальон на шее побуждали её рисоваться. – Только всё равно я хотела бы быть доброй.  
– Ты ещё маленькая, – усмехнулась Ядовитый Плющ. – Давай, играйся. Я к тебе прорасту, когда дозреешь…  
И всё перед глазами Айви заволокло розовой пыльцой, и уже не помнилось, как она оказалась на знакомой тропинке.  
До Линнеа она всё-таки дошла. Вот только о странной встрече не обмолвилась ни словом. И не потому что боялась, просто знала – это для неё одной…

 **4**  
Прошло четыре года, близилось совершеннолетие маленькой принцессы. Эти годы Айви прожила неплохо, в мире с собой и родичами, даже племянника, когда родился, нянчила с удовольствием… Но вот сегодня опять вернулось смутное томление.  
Сначала Айви не понимала, в чём дело – до тех пор, пока не вышла в сад развеяться и не взглянула на цветы. И вот тут в ней словно что-то проснулось… Желание снова кружить головы и завоёвывать сердца. Желание уйти из дому и начать совсем новую жизнь…  
Какую – ещё не знала, но желание было таким сильным, что она всерьёз задумалась о том, как объяснить брату, что после своего дня рождения она во дворце не задержится.  
Кажется, самым лучшим выходом было просто сказать напрямую: отпусти меня, Робин, пусть это будет моим подарком на совершеннолетие! Всё равно, мол, я здесь больше не смогу…  
А король с королевой только головой покачают. Мол, всё равно не удержишь, и это теперь мода такая – не только принцы, но и принцессы, не наследующие престол, становятся воинами и стражниками… Вот хоть Каори – живое тому доказательство. Так что о том, отпустят её или нет, Айви не слишком волновалась. Гораздо больше её волновало – куда же ей отправиться…  
Проще всего было положиться на чутьё. Оно бы, скорее всего, вывело к той странной женщине, покровительнице. А там – Айви её послушает, а сделает всё равно по-своему… И почему-то пришло в голову прихватить с собой материнский медальон – мало ли, а вдруг пригодится?  
…И в самом деле, наверно, это медальон помог так быстро встретиться снова с Ядовитым Плющом. Они даже обнялись и расцеловались.  
– Не бойся, девочка, даже если случайно брызну слюной – на тебя мой яд не подействует. Я же тебя уже целовала, крохотную… Ну как, готова к великим свершениям?  
– Готова, знать бы ещё – к каким, – хмыкнула Айви.  
– Ну, например, заглянуть в другие миры… Я, например, родилась не здесь…  
– В… другом мире? А здесь тогда как оказалась?  
– Когда тебя ненавидят, и эта ненависть холодна, как самая лютая зима – ты либо замёрзнешь насмерть, либо совершишь невозможное… Прорастёшь сквозь стальные стены, сквозь сам мир, уйдёшь под землю в одном мире, чтобы прорасти снова уже в другом…  
– Какой ужас… – прошептала Айви. – И неужели же находятся люди… и другие существа, которые путешествуют по мирам просто так?  
– Большинство попадает случайно, некоторых ведёт ненависть, или месть, или желание найти себе другое место под солнцем… Но ты должна быть из тех, кому подвластно всё!  
– То есть это значит, что я могу… попасть в другой мир, если захочу?!  
– Да, должна. Используй медальон матери…  
– Он что, может… перемещать между мирами? – Айви даже с какой-то опаской взглянула на медальон.  
– Ну, во всяком случае, мы с твоей матерью стащили этот артефакт у человека, который умел. Но сами толком попробовать не успели – женские проблемы, знаешь ли…  
– А… что с ним надо делать? – у Айви загорелись глаза.  
– Ну, закрыть глаза, представить себе, как прорезаешь пространство… И выйти куда-то или хоть за дверку заглянуть…  
Айви задумалась. Это звучало захватывающе, но кто знает, куда тебя вынесет и какой именно мир окажется за этой самой «дверью»?  
– Ладно, – девушка тряхнула головой. – Хочу, чтобы там было много вкусного и красивый мальчик! – и начертила медальоном на ходу выдуманный знак.  
Ядовитый Плющ усмехнулась. Наблюдать явно будет очень интересно!  
…И пространство раздвинулось. И Айви увидела незнакомый лес. И незнакомого лохматого парнишку, уставившегося на неё широко открытыми золотистыми глазами.  
Вокруг его головы летала пыльца из медальона.  
Парнишка смотрел прямо на Айви, но она никак не могла понять, видит ли он её – до тех пор, пока мальчик не начал изумлённо моргать. Его глаза вдруг затуманились, а с губ сорвался восхищённый вздох.  
– Привет! – девушка помахала рукой перед его лицом. – Ты кто?  
– А ты кто? Такая красивая, что даже есть расхотелось!  
Рыжая принцесса комплимент оценила и улыбнулась.  
– Я Айви, – представилась она.  
– Красивое имя! – парнишка покраснел.  
– А тебя как зовут?  
– Я Сон Гоку. Нелепое создание природы, рождённое из камня! Это Санзо так говорит!  
– Ладно, здорово. Пошли погуляем?  
– Только закройте проход, – бросила Ядовитый Плющ, – думаю, нельзя вот так оставлять дырки…  
– Дырки ни в коем случае оставлять нельзя! – встрепенулся мальчишка. – Врата должны быть всегда закрыты… кстати, а где мы?  
– У меня в гостях, – улыбнулась Айви, – надоест – пойдёшь домой, устрою.  
Гоку улыбнулся, и по его лицу явно читалось, что мысль о возвращении домой его как-то и не волнует… во всяком случае, пока он смотрит на Айви.  
Девушка рассмеялась. Для неё он был слишком ребёнком… но для практики, пожалуй, сгодился бы.  
И было непонятно – её ли это мысль или Ядовитого Плюща… Судя по улыбке женщины-цветка, она именно так и думала.

 **5**  
Они гуляли долго, болтали, смеялись, Гоку рассказал, что все, кого он знал ещё маленькими девочками, уже повыходили замуж, а он так медленно растёт…  
– Ничего, может, я помогу тебе повзрослеть?  
– Я уже не уверен, что мне кто-то в этом поможет… – вздохнул Гоку так искренне, что Айви даже стало его жаль.  
– Да ладно, фигня, – подмигнула она, ребячась, – я, может, тоже вечность проживу и не состарюсь! – она потрепала мальчишку по волосам. – Хочешь, поцелую?  
Он покраснел так, что, казалось, дальше было некуда, но шепнул: «Да…» – и с готовностью подставил губы.  
«Ой, – спохватилась девочка, – а если я его отравлю? Нет, кажется, только если захочу. А я не хочу…»  
Для неё это тоже было в первый раз, но инстинкты вели её верной дорогой, и получилось головокружительно для обоих…  
Айви даже сама не ожидала, что будет так невероятно-сладко, а уж Гоку и подавно чуть не растаял…  
– Теперь я должен сказать что-то умное и взрослое? Например, «выходи за меня замуж»?  
– Ой. Ну зачем сразу так серьёзно, маленькие мы ещё… Пока будем ходить на свидания, всё такое… Я тебя буду вызывать… – маленькая принцесса произнесла это – и сразу возникло странное чувство, что Ядовитый Плющ смотрит на неё, одобрительно улыбаясь…  
Мальчика Айви отправила домой ближе к вечеру, достучавшись до него с помощью той простой мысли, что дома будут беспокоиться. А сама побежала к старшей подруге – делиться впечатлениями.  
– Ну, с почином, дитя,– поздравила Ядовитый Плющ. – Это была лёгкая жертва, но тем не менее – здорово. Продолжай практиковаться. Можешь даже на девочках…  
– А так что, тоже можно? Нет, это, наверно, прикольно… Только мальчика что-то жалко.  
– А откуда он узнает? В конце концов, всё в этой жизни стоит попробовать…  
И Айви подумала что, наверное, Ядовитый Плющ, в сущности, права. Может, и стоит попробовать при случае…  
Было бы ещё на ком – Саруко пока маленькая, а остальные знакомые прочно замужем или влюблены. А в заповедниках охотятся только очень нехорошие люди. Даже мать самой Айви подкатила к королю Ксузастра, когда тот уже вдовел…  
Впрочем, если подвернется удобный случай, можно и попробовать на такой же, как сама, наверное, это будет забавно… А пока – надо сосредоточиться на мальчике.  
…Они виделись далеко не каждый день, а только когда того хотелось Айви – по строго выверенному в своей случайности графику. Если честно – девочка ждала этих встреч не меньше, чем мальчик, но игру свою вела как наметила. Старалась познать свои новые возможности в полной мере – и одновременно не терять голову… Но трудно это сделать, когда в игру вступают силы, как раз и призванные туманить разум. Трудно не позволить себе лишнего – а ведь, кажется, не хотелось бы стать совсем взрослой вот так, с мальчишкой-обезьяной, который только выходит из подросткового возраста и только познаёт привязанность иную, нежели к приёмному отцу и его семье… Наверное, только эта мысль и сдерживала Айви, а так – мальчик постепенно становился всё смелее, да и старшая подруга подначивала рыженькую «расширять горизонты»…  
Но для начала девушка решила пока оставить мартышку в покое, перестать вылезать в параллельный мир и, например, сходить в гости к Линнеа. И проверить кое-что: просто ли они с Каори подруги… или возлюбленные? А если, например, их обдуть пыльцой и понаблюдать за реакцией друг на друга?  
Эта мысль ей понравилась, и Айви решилась привести её в исполнение. Тем более что добраться до старых друзей было легче легкого, а те были очень рады её видеть. Повторяли, что она похорошела, просто расцвела – и только одна Линнеа, кажется, догадывалась, что расцвела Айви даже и не в переносном смысле…  
– Ну ты даёшь, – сказала полынница, отведя девочку в сторону. – Кошка ядовитая. Ты шикарна… только смотри, надо, чтобы ты управляла тёмным началом в себе, а не оно тобой.  
– Пытаюсь…  
– Советоваться пришла или как?  
– Да просто в гости. Заодно узнать, нет ли у кого перемен на личном фронте… Ну что краснеешь, Неан?  
– Не строй из себя взрослую, ядовитый котёнок. Тебе не понять.  
– Она тебя не любит, ты для неё только подруга, я угадала?  
Линнеа только глаза опустила. Но губы её уже подрагивали от сдерживаемого гнева.  
– Ну ладно, ладно. Могу помочь.  
– Зачем мне любовь по привороту? Я знаю, ты можешь – но…  
– Да не по привороту. Я думаю, надо просто выпустить наружу то, чего она сама в себе боится…  
– Ты, конечно, всё лучше знаешь, ага. Вполне хватит того, что она для меня значит всё на свете. И что я хотя бы сделала так, что она может жить… после того, как над ней тогда надругались.  
– И ты пятый год не делаешь больше никаких шагов? Ну нельзя же так!  
– Можно. Она ведь ничем не показывает, что хочет большего…  
– А тебе не приходило в голову, что она просто не решается? Что ей нужен какой-то знак… от тебя? Или просто чуть побольше решимости?  
– Иди в болото, а? – устало вздохнула полынница и скрылась в своём любимом ангаре.  
Но Айви, разумеется, пошла не туда, куда её послали, а творить чудеса. Почти незаметно заманила Каори к ангару, заглянула вместе с ней в окно. Было ясно видно, как белокурая принцесса любуется копающейся в моторе полынницей… И, пользуясь её блаженным оцепенением, Айви незаметно обсыпала Каори пыльцой.  
Блондинка заморгала, потом судорожно вздохнула – и Айви довольно улыбнулась про себя, одновременно осторожно обходя принцессу, чтобы случайно не попасться сейчас ей на глаза – а то мало ли, какой эффект может быть… Но опасалась она напрасно – Каори так и впилась глазами в полынницу, и казалось, что розовая пыльца, которую принцесса вдохнула сама того не ведая, превратилась в румянец на её щеках.  
Белокурая девушка медленно, как в трансе, вошла в ангар, тронула Линнеа за плечо. Та вздрогнула, обернулась и даже тихонько ахнула.  
И Айви нахально, не отводя глаз, наблюдала за первым, таким нежным, поцелуем двух девушек. Зрелище было завораживающее, бешено забилось сердце… и рыжая шмыгнула в кусты, прячась от наплыва собственных чувств. Дико захотелось прямо сейчас увидеть Гоку…

 **6**  
А в это время Тридцать Вторая Таон Санзо Хоши сидела на крылечке рядом с мартышкой и внушала тому:  
– Не ходи ты к ней больше, она стрёмная! Нельзя открывать проходы между мирами, это опасно, я маленькая по дурости как-то чуть не попробовала… И вообще она тобой играет! Когда я целовалась с Канрэем – то почти сразу позвала его замуж, даже и не сомневалась, что он моя половинка…  
– Ну нельзя же только поцеловаться – и сразу замуж! – защищался Гоку. – И вообще, она не такая!  
– А какая?  
– Она такая… красивая, как цветок, и ласковая, как котёнок… – на лице парнишки появилась мечтательная улыбка, но почти сразу он с тоской протянул: – Только вот… она почему-то так долго не появлялась…  
– Я и говорю – поматросила и бросила! Может, богатого старичка себе нашла или что…  
– Ну не надо так говорить, сейчас расстроюсь и даже есть не смогу!  
– Ладно… В конце концов, это твоя личная жизнь… но мы все переживаем. Папа, мама, я и Канрэй. Знаешь, тебе надо самому нагрянуть в тот мир. И всё увидеть своими глазами.  
– Но как же я…  
– Я помогу. Муж родной не сдаст, а родители не узнают.  
И Тридцать Вторая молитвенно сложила руки… а потом начертила в воздухе странный знак.  
Койренэ Ересиарх даже не подозревал, что его дочь способна уже и на такое и для этого ей даже не нужна помощь брата из другого мира…  
– Думай о ней! – велела Таон. – Чем отчётливее её представишь, тем быстрее я смогу открыть проход туда, куда надо. А то ещё занесёт куда-нибудь…  
Гоку и представлял – так ярко, как только мог. И почти тут же оказался на полянке, где Айви сидела рядом с красивой и злой тёткой, похожей на цветок, и обе они хихикали…  
– Тебе уже надоел этот мальчишка, ага? Ищешь что-то поинтереснее?  
– Не знаю… Может быть. Нет, было бы забавно лишить его невинности… но сначала лучше бы набраться опыта с кем-нибудь повзрослее.  
– Ясно, приберегаешь его на сладкое?  
Снова смех… У Гоку потемнело в глазах.  
…Это чувство он ненавидел. Когда трещит обруч, высвобождается сила… а дальше он ничего и не вспомнит, пока Санзо не вернёт ограничитель на место, и только потом, возможно, мальчику припомнят, что он творил… да и то редко. Бывало в жизни такое, что Гоку снимал обруч сам, чтобы уж наверняка победить врагов, и только просил «потом сделать его нормальным»… Но сейчас и рядом-то никого не было, и остановить ничего было нельзя…  
…Айви обомлела, когда на неё прыгнуло дикое лохматое, когтистое, остроухое существо с безумной ухмылкой и придавило к земле…  
Она в ужасе зажмурилась, ожидая, что когти или зубы сейчас вонзятся ей в горло, но этого почему-то не происходило. Запах кошки и ядовитого цветка дразнил Гоку, сменяя один инстинкт другим, не менее диким и первобытным…  
Поцелуи были как укусы, хватка крепкая, до синяков… и Айви почти сразу поняла, что сопротивляться не сможет. Более того – и не захочет.  
Потерять невинность вот так – что ж, вполне, вполне…  
А когда всё закончилось – существо, бывшее Гоку, всё ещё прижимало Айви своей тяжестью к земле и ухмылялось, пытаясь сфокусировать на ней взгляд.  
Девушка только сейчас ощутила и тяжесть, и боль, и прочие неудобства… Но просто так спихивать существо было бы бесполезно. Айви щёлкнула его в лоб:  
– Глупенький, ну что ж ты так, я же люблю тебя… Хотя да, мне понравилось…  
Она сама не ожидала, что под её пальцами родится золотое сияние и волшебный обруч вернётся на место.  
Длинные волосы исчезли, когти, зубы и длинные уши тоже убрались, и Гоку недоумённо захлопал золотыми глазками…  
– Да слезь с меня уже, чудик, – ласково засмеялась Айви.  
– Я… Что… Что я сделал? – выдохнул он, хотя, кажется, уже и сам понял, что именно произошло.  
– Ну… стал мужчиной, милое создание… Не переживай, всё хорошо.  
– Ты меня не бросишь?  
– Теперь уже, кажется, нет… Может, сводишь меня в гости в свой мир?  
– А ты… правда хочешь?  
Айви снова поцеловала его:  
– Ну конечно!  
– Тогда… да, конечно, идём! – заторопился он, поднимаясь с земли.  
Открыть проход для Айви было уже привычным делом.  
– Привет! – она помахала рукой девчонке, ждавшей их по ту сторону.  
– Здравствуй, подружка Гоку, – Таон Санзо разглядывала рыжую с подозрением.  
– Мы уже помирились! – быстро заверил мальчик.  
– И даже, в общем-то, не ссорились, – подтвердила Айви.  
– Даже наоборот! – Гоку крепче сжал руку девушки.  
– Ну-ну… – Таон Санзо окинула рыжую еще одним внимательным взглядом. Странное создание, раньше она таких не встречала. – Ты вообще кто?  
– Мямявка, как Гоку называет… Тьфу, в смысле, мау-полукровка, мать человек, отец человекообразный кот, плюс растительные способности…  
– Загадочно, – Таон сощурилась. – Но мало ли, конечно… Кого ещё мартышка мог себе найти, он ведь тоже существо загадочное, он такой один…  
– У нас есть похожие, – сообщила Айви, – правда, очень редкая раса. Называются нянявками. Я одну лично знаю, выглядит как младшая сестричка Гоку.  
– Тогда, может быть, наши миры и раньше сообщались между собой?  
– Может быть. Иначе я, наверное, не смогла бы так легко открыть проход!  
– Ладно, это можно будет изучить, – Таон сделала умное лицо из репертуара своего юного супруга.  
…А потом они все вместе сидели за столом, и Айви заявила Генджо Санзо, что он ужасно похож на Каори… А Тридцать Первый только хмыкнул:  
– Ну всё, обезьяна, наконец-то! Было у тебя уже странствие без меня, с младшим поколением, а теперь и вовсе… – и почему-то было ему немножко грустно…

Декабрь 2010 – январь 2011


End file.
